Victims of Love
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: Just a little Song-fic with Sam and Freddie's conflicting emotions. ...:::Oneshot:::...


_In the beginning, I tried to warn you  
You play with fire, its gonna burn you  
And here we are now, in the same situation,  
You never listen, I never listen  
_

His heart beating fast, Freddie looked himself in the mirror, his red shirt was way too loose and his jeans were way too ripped on the knees. His brown hair was a mess and his brown eyes were wide with pain. He was trying to understand… trying to understand these feelings.

_Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?_

Feelings that made him shiver; he was with Sam last night, at the iCarly studio, trying to figure out how to make the new video-camera work on several different angles at the same time. He used Sam as the model. Sam had put that song, just for kicks, and when she started randomly dancing to the tune; she fell and landed on top of Freddie's chest. Blue eyes sparkling wide, blond, lush and curly hair so jumpy and sweet, this scene made his blood goes to his cheek.

_Everybody's hurt somebody before  
You can change but you will always come back for more  
Its a game and we are all just victims of love._

Freddie thought about this long and hard, he was though chasing after girls that didn't give a damn about him and mostly, without knowing, for a brief time, he had wanted Sam… But it was unlike any other crush, this was a little bit more, the constant bickering, the fighting, the friendly slapping, for some odd reason, he fairly enjoyed it most of all.  
But it was impossible…  
How could someone as vicious as Sam feel towards someone as dorky as Freddie?  
He sighed realizing the truth of his own words.

_Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love_

Samantha stared at herself in the huge mirror of her bathroom, she was wrapped around on a peach towel, her long blond locks were dangling wet across her back. She hummed to the tune of the song on the shower-radio and thought about last night's events.

_Now you've back tracked  
You're running away cause it just happened again and you don't want it to end  
Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold.  
_

She tried to push those thought away, there was no way in Seattle that would make Freddie fall for her… The way she treats him…like dirt….she just wanted to deny those feelings…

_Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say  
But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away?_

Sam wanted to tell him she loved him, but she just couldn't.  
He loved Carly, soft, girly…  
weak…  
That just wasn't Sam, she was strong, independent, fearless.  
She would never be that kind of girl, the one most boys wanted, Sam had to face the fact that she is and always will be one of the boys. Sighing, she quickly dressed herself in a blue dress, black stockings and her favorite sneakers.

_Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change but you will always come back for more  
Its a game and we are all just victims of love_

Love was a game, you ether win or lose.  
You either hurt or be hurt, it was similar to survival of the fittest…only weirder, mushier.  
Sam entered the Shay apartment and sat across the couch, just looking at the ceiling, images of Fred-weird came to her mind, the look on his face last night…the little blush everything…

_Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love_

Freddie hesitated to enter the Shay apartment, what if Sam was there, he couldn't face her…  
Not when he felt like this…  
Freddie realized how masochistic he was, he loved for Sam to hit him, to touch him…  
If she could only love her, sitting on the door, he thought…

_Victims of love, victims of love_

Sam stared at the ceiling, Freddie would never love her, she needed to realize that.  
And it was because he loved her best friend… so Sam came to a conclusion.

They both spoke, without either one knowing…

"I am just a victim of love."


End file.
